1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining a medical image from medical image data obtained by a medical diagnostic apparatus and a medical diagnostic apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a technique for exposing a human body to a uniform magnetic field and forming an image of the human body based on data obtained via nuclear magnetic resonance. The nuclear magnetic resonance is a phenomenon that, when a particular high frequency wave is incident to the nucleus of an atom that is magnetized by an external magnetic field, the nucleus at a low energy level absorbs energy of the high frequency wave and is excited to a high energy level. In MRI, the magnetic field gradients are used to form an image by using signals projected to a human body, where projection signals are applied to a region to be imaged according to successive measuring cycles at which the magnetic field gradients are changed.
Generally, each of the measurements is referred to as a view, and the quality of an image depends on the number of views. Therefore, as the number of views per frame increases, more information regarding an object may be obtained. As a result, the quality of an image may be improved, but a period of time for obtaining the image increases. On the contrary, as the number of views per frame decreases, a period of time for obtaining an image decreases, but the quality of the image may be deteriorated.
Therefore, a method of obtaining an image frame including a small number of views within a short period of time and successfully reproducing an image therefrom is in demand.
Methods of reconstructing an image from a set of projected views include a method of obtaining projected views in the form of the Descartes lattice and reconstructing an image therefrom via a Fourier transform and a method of reconstructing an image from radially obtained projected views via Radon space transform. Compared to the former method, the latter method is advantageous for successfully reconstructing an image even in a sub-sampling environment.
A highly-constrained projection reconstruction (HYPR) method enables fast reconstruction of radial data by increasing time resolution. However, only positive data may be processed by using the HYPR method. Therefore, an image may be inaccurately reconstructed in a case of using complex data, such as phase contrast (PC) using phase data, and cross-talk may occur due to a combination with a composite image. The cross-talk refers to overlapping of an unnecessary image other than a desired image.
Therefore, methods and an apparatuses for quickly reconstructing an image at an improved accuracy are needed.